Pinocchio
Pinocchio, sometimes referred to as Pinoke, is a character from Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. He is the main character from the 1940 film Pinocchio. Story As many others who have lost their worlds, Pinocchio ends up in Traverse Town. He is met by Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy, who find him stealing from the Accessory Shop. Jiminy manages to set his misbehavior straight, and Pinocchio promises Jiminy that he will behave from that point onwards and find his father. Some time after Sora and Jiminy leave Traverse Town, Pinocchio gets swallowed by Monstro, where he is reunited with Geppetto. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy are themselves swallowed by the whale en route to another world, and find Pinocchio looking for supplies. They follow him through Monstro's mouth to a ship where he and Geppetto have set up living quarters. As Geppetto introduces himself, Pinocchio spots Riku from afar, and runs after him into Monstro's bowels. Sora and co. follow, discovering Riku, and are led on a chase after Pinocchio and Riku, who continues to taunt his old friend. Just as they catch up, however, Pinocchio is captured by a giant Heartless, the Parasite Cage, which swallows him whole. Together, Riku and Sora fend off the Heartless, causing it to expel Pinocchio, who is comatose and seemingly lacking his heart. Riku grabs him and prepares to leave, explaining that he intends to use the puppet's strange nature to try to help Kairi. While Sora confronts Riku in Monstro's stomach, Jiminy rushes to tend to his friend. The despairing puppet remarks that he is finished, but when his growing nose reveals this to be a lie, he expresses relief. Pinocchio leaves to rejoin Geppetto as Sora and his friends slay the Heartless, causing Monstro to sneeze everyone out. Pinocchio and his father settle at Traverse Town, living in a craftshop provided by Leon. Some time after the Door to Darkness is sealed, a now-human Pinocchio plays joyfully with his father. 'Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance' Because Pinocchio managed to escape Prankster's Paradise before it became one of the Sleeping Worlds, a simulacrum of Pinocchio takes his place in the world's "dream", still appearing as a wooden puppet. 'Side: Sora' Prior to Sora's arrival in his sleeping world, Pinocchio is locked inside a cage after skipping school. While being rebuked by Jiminy for doing so, Pinocchio lies that two "monsters" brought him there in a bag, causing his nose to grow longer. Still insisting he is telling the truth, Pinocchio mentions a "fella in black clothes" who told him to play a trick on Sora, which Jiminy realizes is true when Pinocchio's nose does not grow. Once the Blue Fairy arrives and gently scolds him for lying to Jiminy, Pinocchio promises to never lie again and pleads her to return his nose back to normal. The Blue Fairy forgives him and grants his wish, but warns he will remain a puppet forever if he keeps lying. When Sora arrives, Pinocchio has separated from Jiminy at Pleasure Island, and Sora and Jiminy set out to search for him. After being misled around the Amusement Park by two Jestabocky Dream Eaters disguised as Pinocchio, the two eventually find him at the Circus, partially transformed into a donkey because of his misbehavior. Sora saves the puppet from the Dream Eaters, then orders him and Jiminy to leave. As they do so, the two are notified by the Blue Fairy that Geppetto has been swallowed by Monstro, and they jump off a cliff into the ocean to rescue him. Sora follows them to the bottom of the ocean after the Blue Fairy informs them of their actions, watching as they are attacked and swallowed by the whale. After Sora defeats the Chill Clawbster, he muses that the world must have been destroyed by the Heartless after this point, resulting in Pinocchio and Jiminy's separation from Geppetto. 'Side: Riku' Within Sora's dreams, Pinocchio is reunited with his father in Monstro's mouth, but soon wanders off. On Geppetto's behalf, Riku and Jiminy find him wandering with a stranger in a black coat. After the coated man releases Pinocchio, he reveals his face to reveal a doppelgänger of Riku before escaping into a corridor of darkness, unsettling Riku. Following his battle with the Char Clawbster, Riku watches as Pinocchio and Jiminy happily reunite with Geppetto. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Pinocchio_KHRECOM01.png Pinocchio_KHIII.png Pinocchio_KH3D.png Videos 'Voice Clips' Kingdom Hearts - Pinocchio Voice Clips Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance - Pinocchio Voice Clips Voice Actors *Seth Adkins *Nick Carson Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Disney Characters Category:Pinocchio Characters